The Ghost Parents
by Calliope evermore
Summary: You didn't think that just because they were dead that they wouldn't protect their son did you?
1. Chapter 1

I hope a got everything fixed. :) Sorry If I miss anything.  
I'm so sorry for not replying to any of the reviews, Life got crazy.

Harry woke to fingers stoking his hair.  
He turned and ended up looking into the eyes of a beautiful green eyed, red haired lady.  
"Morning Mum." smiling he sat up and stretched feeling something in his back pop back into place.  
"Morning darling, Happy Birthday!"

If you're wondering how his mother is with him and not dead, here is the answer.  
She is a ghost. You didn't think A loving mother would abandon her child even if she was murdered did you?!

Well she didn't. They didn't. Harry's dad is there too and they have been watching him since he got thrown into the hell hole known as privet drive, and taking care of him.  
Harry loves his parents greatly for that. "Thanks Mum, Where's dad?" As if in answer to Harry's question they heard a shout come from down the stairs, and the next second James came walking into the room from through the door. Literally through the door.  
Evil smug grin on his face he walked over to the bed to kiss his wife and hug his son.  
Harry looked up at James. "What did you do dad?"

Giving his son an innocent look that wasn't fooling anyone he said, "Just shaking up the whale a little bit. It's good for him." Rolling his eyes, Harry got up to get dressed in his day clothes and head down stairs. "Do you think my letter will come today?"

"I don't know son, but even if it doesn't it's probably for the best. I've been checking things out at Hogwarts and they're not as good and innocent and they seemed to be when I and Lil's were there."

"Alright." Harry said. "I'm hungry. Let's go get Breakfast."  
Getting to the kitchen was the easy part. Getting to the food was harder. Dudley, as always was eating his way through the table and almost nothing was left. Luckily harry knew how to cook himself some food.  
His aunt, a nasty tempered woman, just glared at him as he made his breakfast, muttering about stealing food out of her poor baby's mouth. But she knew better then to do anything or to threaten him.

She'd struck him with a frying pan once and to say that his mother was angry was an insult.  
She was pissed. The room had shook, the light bulbs exploded, and even though Harry was the only one who could see his dead parents, Lily was still able to make her point.  
Touch my son again and you die.

So after that Petunia NEVER touched him again.

A similar thing happened to his uncle and he too Never touched harry again.

The day was looking good so far.  
Harry was eating his favorite breakfast (sausages and buttered/salted potatoes, diced.)  
listening to his mother and father arguing playfully.  
And ignoring the way his uncle was giving him a mean look. That was until the doorbell rang.

"Dudley go get the door." Dudley looked up from his (again) empty plate sulkily.  
"Make Harry get it!"

"Boy, go get the Door!"

James and Lily stopped the arguing to glare menacingly at Vernon. "If you talk like that to my son again _Dursley_ I'll pound you into the ground!" The air in to room got much colder.  
Vernon gulped and looked around the room. Spooked.  
"Dudley go get the door."

"But.." "

"No! Just go get it Dudley."  
Scowling, Dudley stomped of to go get the door. Almost bringing the walls down around their ears from all the shaking his stomping had caused. Once Dudley stomped back into the room he threw a pile of mail on the table. "It was just the postman." grumbling he sat back down to grab MORE food. Dear gods, he's a black hole.

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:* .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:* .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was just reaching over to look through the letters on the table when they were snatched out of his reach. His uncle, giving him a gruff glare started sifting through the mail. That was until he came to an envelop with a wax seal on it and he turned pale, then purple in anger. "What's this?"

Harry snatched it out of his hand. "It's my letter uncle. You know the one to the magical school you didn't want me to know about."  
looking at the front it said _Mr. H potter, small room upstairs 4 privet drive little whinging surrey._ Opening it he looked through the contents.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

 _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ Wizardry

° ° 彡 彡 彡 彡

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

( _Order of Merlin, first class, grand sorc, Chf. warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, international confed. of wizards_ )  
' **He's really full of himself isn't he**? Harry thought.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted At Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term starts on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

 _Minerva Mcgonagall_

Minerva _M_ cgonagall,

Deputy headmistress.

Lily frowned at the letter. "Well harry what do you think, do you really want to go to Hogwarts? It's not the only option dear. Me and you're father have been looking into things that have been going on there and they seem a little shady. Not what they used to be like when we were kids.  
If you'd like we could take you to get some things to study and you can learn magic here."

Harry was thinking. If his parents were right he probably should just stay here, it seems like the smarter choice.

"But mum, what about the tracking charms? Won't I get in a lot of trouble for not being in an official school?"

Lily smiled.

"That's not a problem Sweetheart, there's papers that can be signed by parents or guardians so that kids can be Homeschooled. It's just not used often because most parents want to send their kids to a school so they don't have to work with them themselves. As for the tracking, it can be removed from the wand or you can try wandless. Whichever you want dear."

In the background Harry's uncle looked like he was about to explode.

"YOU"RE NOT GOING TO THAT CRACKPOT SCHOOL!"

"Shut up Dursley!" James stalked right up to Vernon and punched him in the face. It wouldn't leave an injury but it sent a shock like electricity through him knocking him back into his chair. Which of course broke the chair and sent him tumbling into the floor with a **thud.**

Plates rattled on the table and Petunia screamed.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU LITTLE FREAK!?"

Harry took a deep breath. How did his wonderful morning turn into this?!

"Aunt Petunia, Will you please stop screaming! I didn't do anything it was dad and also I don't even know if I'm going to Hogwarts mum and dad might just teach me here."

"YOU'RE NOT DOING THAT VILE STUFF IN MY HOUSE BOY!"  
And Vernon was back from his trip to the floor.

"You are if you don't want mum and dad to tear the house down around your ears."

And with that harry walked out of the room.

Dear Headmistress

 _I regret to inform you that I won't be attending Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and will be staying here under the tutelage of my parents and guardians for my years of education._

 _Thank you for the offer, but I must decline.  
I will send you the proper paperwork for my Homeschooling._

 _Sincerely,_

Harry J Potter.

εїз Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒεїз Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒεїз Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒεїз Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒεїз Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒεїз Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒεїз Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒεїз Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒεїз Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒεїз Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒεїз Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒεїз Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒεїз Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride was long. It felt even longer with all of Vernon's grumbling and growling and petunia's angry muttering.

Luckily Harry had his mum and dad to talk to. They told him stories of when they were little children and how they met on the train going to Hogwarts.

"You're father wasn't the nicest person when he was that age. In fact he was what you would call a jerk."

"Oy! I resent that." Lily gave him a look. "Be quiet you. You know you were mean to Severus."

James looked down guiltily. "I know, and I do feel bad about that. If I could change it I would but I can't." Lily kissed his cheek and patted his shoulder. "I know dear, I know. You're a good man."

Once the drive was over and uncle Vernon found a parking place _grumbling all the way,_ they walked to a pub across the street. _The leaky cauldron_ is what it's called according to the sign and they went inside.

It smelled like smoke and alcohol, and the noise was ridicules but with Lily's direction they made it through with very little problem. At least until they came to a brick wall.

"Well boy what do we do now!"

Just as Lily was about to say something someone behind them spoke.

"I like your Faerie." Harry whipped around in surprise and came face to face with a dreamy eyed light blonde girl and almost jumped over the brick wall.  
The others jumped and petunia gave a muffled scream of fright.

Trying to calm his racing heart, he put out his hand and the girl looked at him before shaking it.

"Hello, my names Harry. What's yours?" the girl smiled "I'm Luna. Did you know you have a Faerie sitting on your shoulder and two spirits with you?"

Harry felt a shock run through his body. "You can see them?"

"Indeed Harry potter. Now did you need help getting through the wall?"

All Harry could do was stare at her both in shock and because he found her pretty.  
That was until a hand waved in his face. James with a knowing smile waved at the wall.  
"We should get going before it gets late, Ms. Luna do you want to do the honors?"

With a flourish Luna walked up to the wall and tapped it with her finger and the bricks started moving.

"Huh normally you use a wand But I guess that works too."

Walking through Diagon alley was almost enough to make Harry's head spin, all the people and the chatter made him jumpy. The first place they went was to the bank to get harry some money, (not that they were telling his relatives that) and to get the paperwork in place so he could be homeschooled.

His aunt almost screamed when she saw the goblins. And harry had to admit they didn't seem all that friendly but he kept himself polite. Once the papers were done and harry Snuck off to get his money while Luna distracted his relatives, they went to the book store where Luna said she was meeting her dad.

"He will be very excited to meet you and you're spirit parents Harry, and your Faerie."

When they walked up they saw a man standing outside of the store wearing a reddish brown coat with swirling designs. He was looking over the crowd until his eyes came to rest on them and he broke into a smile.

"Hello Luna my Darling, with whom do you travel with?"

Luna turned and gestured to each. "This is Harry and his spirit parents Lily and James, and his Aunt and Uncle."

James and Lily greeted him kindly and his uncle only grunted something unintelligible while his aunt mumbled Hello.

Harry shook his hand. "Nice to meet you sir."

"It is nice to meet you all to."  
turning to his daughter he said "but my dear we must be going home before the sunsets, wouldn't want to run into anything dangerous in the dark. As they say, the worst enemy is the one you are blind to."

Harry and the rest waved as they went, and then headed into the book store.

After they got the books harry was interested in, Books on faeries, magical creatures, potions, charms, crystals, herbs and stories. They even got a book on making wands so harry could make his own if he so desired.

After the book store his aunt and uncle went back to wait in the car, because after a book fell out and started talking they decided it was too much freakishness for them to handle.

And next was getting him a cauldron and potion supplies.  
When they walked into the store the strong scent of herbs was in the air and it relaxed harry. He chose an old fashioned cast iron cauldron, and was just looking through the packets of herbs when he heard his mother gasp. "Severus!"

Turning he found himself looking at a man in dark robes and black silky hair.

"Wow, Severus really looks different doesn't he Lils?"

"James be nice!"

Lily's eyes welled up with tears. "Oh how I wish we could talk to him! We have much to apologize for."

That gave Harry an idea.

Walking over and ignoring his parents questions as to what he was doing he stood next to the tall dark man and cleared his throat.

The man looked down at him in annoyance, and after a moment he seemed to recognize him.

"Potter? What are you doing here?"

Ignoring the question harry asked. "Excuse me sir, are you Severus Snape?" Severus scowled.

"Indeed Mr. Potter. I ask again what you are doing here alone?"

Harry turned to look at his parents and his mother walked over and whispered in his ear while his father nodded at him. Then he turned to look back as Severus.

"I'm not alone Sir. But I wanted to tell you that Dad says he's sorry for everything he did to you and mum wants to apologize for not forgiving you over a silly name and they say they want you to be happy."

A look of shock goes over Severus's face then confusion.

"What do you mean you're parents _said_ Potter do you not know that you're parents are dead?"

"They ARE dead sir but they never left. They stayed to take care of me because they love me and they wanted me to tell you that they're sorry and it wasn't you're fault that they died."

Nodding to his mother as she stepped up and lightly planted a kiss on Severus's cheek.

"I'll always love you Sev, it's not your fault and I'm sorry for how you suffered. Please find a way to be happy and don't brood too much, Thank you for your promise to protect my baby.

When she stepped away Severus appeared to have unshed tears welling in his eyes.

James stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder. Severus seemed to jump a little at the cold sensation on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you Snape, you didn't deserve any of it and if I could take it all back I would. Like Lily said, none of what happened was your fault. And you should try your best to be happy again."

By the time they were done the emotions that Lily and James shared had Severus almost visibly trembling and a single tear fell. Blinking he looked around as if trying to see them but when he didn't he took a deep breath, shook himself lightly, then looked at harry and at the air around him and said

"Thank you."

Harry nodded, and then he went to the counter and paid for his stuff. Then alongside his parents he walked out.

When they passed the Quidditch shop James insisted harry get a broom so he could learn to fly and have a fun little escape from the Dursley's.

After all the shopping was done they headed to the car, but when they got there it was Gone.

"Those damn...!"

"James!"

"Sorry."

Turning to harry James smiled. "Well harry looks like you get to test out you're new broom sooner rather than later!"

Giving a laugh, harry took out his new broom, put an invisibility charm on it, mounted it, and took off.

A little later on The headmaster tries to make Harry go to Hogwarts against his will, but thanks to the legal papers for his homeschooling and the finding and reading of his Mum and dad's will (a whole other story.) Severus got custody of him, saved him from the Dursley's, and didn't force him to go to Hogwarts. And harry stayed happy and free.

THE END.

"Th-th-th- _that's all folks_!" ;)  
Hopefully I got everything fixed. lol!

~Calli.


End file.
